henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 19
Members *Damian "Male halfling barbarian" *male player* *Henderbeard "Male high elf mage" *male player* *Raven "Female wood elf druid" *male player* The Adventure We started the day in Centmiir's lair. The party successfully navigated the large chamber, but fell again to the arcane trap on the way out. Choosing to head back to town, the party left the mountain. The morning of the following day, Grimweld fell sick and was blinded. Raven cured him. On the following morning, Henderbeard and Raven fell to the same sickness and were both weakened and blinded. Cured of the blinding sickness, the party headed back to town. The resurrection ritual finished early, but Damian was still feeling the effects of being rezzed. The party tracked down Rolg and returned his hammer. In the conversation that followed they let it be known that they would buy any magic items he could find, they also told him that they might have the need to field an army so they asked him if he could help as a supplier of food., and he gave his assurance that he would start looking, and he also agreed that he would help them if the time came. Damian also picked up a leather helmet. It offered no protection, but he did hope it would avoid getting his head chopped off again. He named his bear form Naimed and the bear followed them back to Centmiir's lair and bid them farewell at the entrance. Everyone fell again to the stunning trap, but successfully answered the riddle to avoid the trap to the west and proceeded down that path. A short distance in, they found a deep pit and managed to get across. Moving further down the passage way, the party came across a series of 6-foot square copper colored metal plates. Weapons and coins began to heat up as they approached. Henderbeard managed to freeze ray their way through, and they jumped out into a room full of ghouls and a ghast. Expecting their prey to be weakened and unarmored, the ghasts found a more difficult fight. Moving up stairs to a drier area, the party was instantly charmed by a harpy. Henderbeard's fly spell saved him from the pit traps in the next room, but Damian was not so lucky. He was poisoned and suffered a hit to his dexterity. The harpy got a surprise attack from behind an illusionary wall, and the fight began. The harpy was hard to kill, but eventually fell. Moving further into the cave, the party saw a strange sight. A stream of water ran from the north side of the room and out the west side. It was not a normal stream though. It hung, suspended in mid air, a few feet off the ground. Choosing not to try the boats, Raven wild shaped into a fish and grabbed a lighted stick. Moving through the passageway, his light alerted a group of rogues in the next room. They easily netted him and beat him senseless. Hearing this from the next room, Henderbeard flew through the stream with Damian in tow. They were beset upon by the entire group of rogues and their leader Sir Bluto Sans Pite. The fight was tough. At one point, both Henderbeard and Damian were down, grappled by nets. A well timed fireball burned them off and they got up and finished the fight. Reviving Raven, they found that she had a few fingers missing. She drank a potion of restoration and gained her dexterity and fingers back. The party is licking their wounds, and resting for the moment in Bluto's hide out. They feasted on the rations they found there. XP *Ghouls: 480 *Ghast: 1000 *Harpy: 500 *Rogues: 840 *Sir Bluto Sans Pite: 2000 *Traps and challenges: 1180 *Total XP: 6000 *XP each: 2000 Loot *35 pp *654 gp *561 sp *Potion of lesser restoration *Divine scroll of cure serious wounds (4d8+2 HP) *Divine scroll ofwater breathing *Boots of striding and springing *Plate mail armor *Brooch of shielding (Shields from magic missile. 31 HP of protection left) *+1 spear *+1 rapier